hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
May 2nd-3rd, 2020 Tornado Outbreak
Analysis Before April 3rd, the tornado total would be 12. After April 3rd, the tornado total would reach an astonishing total of 33. After the outbreak, there would be drastic arctic blast. Due to the blast of cold air, the 2020 April would be considered the coldest April on record across the nation. However, by April 27th, the temperatures would take a drastic turn and it seemed like spring had finally came. On April 29th, the temperatures would reach a record high for the east coast. On April 30th, models would hint at a major weather outbreak on May 2nd in the Dixie Alley. It would soon become a reality. May 2nd Early Morning Hours On May 2nd at 9AM, the Storm Prediction Center would issue a high risk for Dixie Alley. The high risk would cover much of the states of Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama. The high risk would include a high 15% hatched tornado threat, a 30% hatched hail threat and a impressive 45% hatched wind '''threat. It seemed like April 3rd all over again. Storms weren't expected to initiate until later in the afternoon around 3PM. The early morning hours would be calm and warm with a light SE breeze. At 9:32AM however, a storm would initiate near Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The storm would struggle along with other initiation north and south of the storm. As the storms would continue to track NE at ~85MPH, they would begin to cluster and form a common mesoscale convective system. It would extend from Monroe, Louisiana to Hammond, Louisiana. At 9:43AM, the system would become severe thunderstorm warned. The system would quickly travel into Mississippi, and begin to bow. The storm would reach Brookhaven, Mississippi at around 9:51AM. There would be numerous reports of power outages, winds exceeding 75+ MPH, and significant roof damage. As the storm would continue to track NE, there would be a PDS Severe Thunderstorm Warning for Jackson, Mississippi. Jackson would receive catastrophic straight-line wind damage. Numerous reports from Jackson would say 90+ MPH wind gust, intense roof damage, trailers flipped, and other damaging reports. This allowed news casters to give a heads up and take shelter as it was a life threatening storm. The storm would continue its NE track upon reaching Tupelo, Mississippi around 10:13AM, there would be a confirmed report of a 132MPH wind gust. As the storm would track into Tennessee it would weaken until dissipating in Ohio at 12:31PM. There would be no confirmed tornadoes from the unexpected system. May 2nd Afternoon Hours At 12PM, the Storm Prediction Center would release a new outlook concerning the high risk. They would put a 45% hatched '''hail threat and a incredible 45% hatched tornado threat for the afternoon storms. At 1:32PM, a outflow boundary would be visible on radar, this would be the initiation zone set for today. The outflow boundary seemed to be nearly stationary over much of South Mississippi and into Louisiana. Around 2:36PM, a isolated storm would initiate SW of Natchez, Mississippi. At 2:43PM, the storm went severe thunderstorm warned and was heading right for the city of Natchez. At 2:45PM, it would become a classic supercell with a hook. At 2:51PM, it would pass the city of Natchez wrecking havoc and become tornado warned. A report would come in saying catastrophic damage in a suburb in Natchez. It would later be confirmed that there was a EF2 on the ground with winds sustained around 132MPH. At 2:55PM, a tornado would be reported on the ground and was heading straight for Fayette, Mississippi. News broadcasters would quickly mention that there was already damage in Natchez from this storm and they need to take immediate shelter. It would strike the city at 3:01PM, causing the city to be nearly flattened. 2 pictures would come in showing a 2.3 mile wide beast and the city of Fayette nearly flattened. The tornado would become ranked EF4 with winds sustained around 186MPH. It would continue its NE track dropping no other tornadoes and dying out along the MS/TN border. At 3:30PM, the Storm Prediction Center would drop the high risk deducing it down to a enhanced risk. There would be a 30% hail threat, 15% wind '''threat, and a 10% hatched '''tornado threat. No other storms had initiated yet. Clear skies would allow for ample warming. Dewpoints were in the 70-80 range. At 6:30PM, still no storms had initiated. May 2nd Midnight Hours It wasn't until 7PM when another storm would initiate. THIS IS NO LONGER BEING EDITTED. Category:Tornadoes